


Knocking on Heaven's Door

by loricameback



Category: Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I still don't know guys, Its fluffy and funny and Seb's cute ok, Reader is a massage therapist, Sebastian is too adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loricameback/pseuds/loricameback
Summary: You're a massage therapist going to your last appointment of the day.  But as soon as your client opened the door,  you were the one that needed help.Loosely based on the James Corden interview with Seb and Sharon Stone.  You know the one.





	Knocking on Heaven's Door

This job is a blessing and a curse. I am a professional masseuse that comes to your home at the click of a button on the web. Yes, the one on the app. We might as well bring a pizza while we're at it as that's basically what we are. Thirty minutes or less. You know the deal. The money is good, but the clients can be...well...not very appealing. Of course our company has an excellent screening process. They're not going to send us to anyone with a criminal background or a sexual deviant. But some of the people, especially the men, have hairy backs when oiled up, make it impossible to work with without throwing up in my mouth a bit. 

And no matter *how* well they pass their inspection, they always try to cop a feel. 

Then you have the occasional bitch that treats me like a servant well beneath her station. If I could only get away with massaging her entire neck a *little* to hard. But I grit my teeth and keep telling myself 'college loans, college loans.'

 

So here I am in a very classy apartment building, praying for...at the very least...a pleasant person...so I can get out of here in a good mood. I rang the bell and got a good grip of my massage table and smiled, then the door opened. My mouth dropped open and the massage table fell on my foot.

I couldn't even cry out in pain. And I was in severe pain. Sebastian Stan...yeah, I said Sebastian Stan... tried to grab the table and missed. He took my arm instead and pulled me to his side, putting his arm around me. 

He looked terrified. "SHIT! ARE YOU OK?"

All I heard was... "ADSFRSSRSR! DYDSTSTZDC GUD DYSSDYDY?!!" I scrunched my eyes closed as I held my foot. "One more time in English, please?" 

He huffed in amusement and mumbled something then scooped me up bride style. I put my arms around his neck and buried my face there. God he smelled good! He placed me on a cloud. This *was* heaven after all. And then he was gone. I sighed in disappointment. A dream. It was a frickin dream. 

Sebastian had went back to get my table and bag, then set it down by the bar. He was back. Ah, the dream was continuing! He knelt on the floor beside me, looking at me with so much concern. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. How bad does it hurt?" I could only blink at him. He rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. "Geez Seb, shut up." "Wait here, I'll get you some ice." He smiled softly at me, standing up, then groaning. "Of *course* you're not going anywhere." He ran his fingers through his hair and turned to go to the kitchen. 

I sat up and said. "Yeah. Massage." When I stood, I unfortunately did so on my injured foot and ungracefully fell to the floor. Thank God he didn't see me, but he heard and rushed right over.

"HEY, HEY HEY SWEETHEART!" His voice was loud but distressed. I felt like a bowl of jello. My legs weren't working. I couldn't speak. He set me back on the couch looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes that I've dreamed of. From the photoshoots I've drooled over, to the impossibly sexy appearances at the Golden Globes and Critics Choice Awards. My pain was turning into something much more uncomfortable as I squirmed on the couch. "Do you really think I'm going to let you massage me now?"

I frowned and moaned quietly, my shoulders slumping. Oh hell, I did NOT just do that!

He smiled shyly and looked down. I swear he was blushing. When he looked up, he seemed alarmed. "You're only supposed to be here an hour. Do you go do another person right after?" His eyes widened immediately in horror. "Oh Christ, that's NOT what I meant! I'm so sorry!!"

I giggled uncontrollably, hiding my face in my hands. "No. You're the last one I *do*" I teased.

We both laughed together. "Funny girl." He looked at me without saying anything for a long time, but in fact it was only for a few seconds. It was torture. I wanted to kiss him. Run my hands through his hair. Caress his face...and that beautiful beard! "Since I caused your injury, I insist that you stay here until you feel better. I couldn’t bear seeing you limp out of here in pain."

I sighed and smiled. "Well now Mr Stan, I do believe you weren't the one who dropped the massage table on my foot, so technically this isn't your fault. And I'll make sure that you're reimbursed for today."

"No! I won't have you do any such thing. Now, let me get your ice. Would you like something to drink?"

"Water would be great, thank you."

"Water. Coming right up." He tilt his head and smiled softly. "And call me Sebastian." 

I got shivers run through me as I watched him walk to the kitchen. TV and Tumblr does not do this man justice! He is absolutely...perfect! I tried not to stare, but couldn’t help it. He furrowed his brows in concentration as he prepared the bag of ice for my foot. Without moving his head, he looked up and our eyes met. I blushed and heard him chuckle when I looked away. 

Then I heard him on the phone. I was straining to hear. "Postpone..." "I'll take you..." "Why?" Then he got a bit louder. "Are you kidding me?" From my peripheral vision I could tell his back was turned to me. "No." "I'm done."

I closed my eyes. I didn’t want him to think I was eavesdropping. Technically I wasn't. Right? 

"Sweetheart?" Slowly I opened my eyes to his friendly face holding a bag of ice. The bottle of water was already on the coffee table. He sat on the edge of the couch and looked at my foot. "May I?" I nodded and he winced as he gently took my shoe off. Cupping around my ankle with one hand...which was almost making me short of breath...he winced as he slowly put the ice on my foot.

I yelped and he almost cried, standing up and dropping the bag. "OH GOD, I’M SO SORRY! SHIT!"

I raised my eyebrows and tried not to laugh, but couldn’t help it. "This hurts you more than it does me doesn’t it Sebastian?" I giggled.

He slowly picked up the ice. "Well you screamed."

I crooked my finger, still smiling at him. He approached me hesitantly, crouching down. In a quiet voice, I said, "Ice is cold." I covered my mouth, laughing again. After a few seconds he rubbed his chin...stroking that frickin beard...narrowed his eyes and bit his lip. "Smart ass." He sat back down at the end of the couch and lay the bag of ice on me without hesitation, smirking.

I jumped and giggled, dropping my head back on the couch and closed my eyes. Rubbing the beard, biting the lip and smirking. Jesus Christ, I'm in my celebrity crush's apartment and he just did the triple threat. How am I going to survive this? 

 

"I haven't ruined your plans, have I Sebastian?"

"Hmm? No." He was sitting on the couch with my leg on his lap now, ice almost gone. 

I frowned. "A Friday night, a good looking guy like you. Albeit one who likes to injure innocent massage therapists, but still." It was becoming more comfortable to be around him. Of course, my nether regions still screamed for him. I knew that wouldn’t change. 

He looked at me with doe eyes, smiling. "You think I'm good looking?"

"Best looking guy in the room," I teased.

He shook his head and pouted. "That's just mean."

"With all the women falling over you? Please."

He perked up at this. "Oh really! Why would you think that? Hear something? *Know* something? Do *yoooouuuuu* like me?"

I rolled my eyes at him but didn't answer. My face was reddening, I could feel it. "I'd like it if you'd get me a Tylenol. You're giving me a headache."

Sebastian's eyes were hooded as he got up and smirked. "Mmmhmm." He handed me the bag of ice and whispered next to my ear, "For your face darling." I watched him walk passed the kitchen, down the hall. My heart was pounding. Lord his ass is hot in those sweatpants! "SEE SOMETHING YOU LIKE SWEETHEART?"

I had to catch my breath before I said, "Just you walking away *darling!*" 

Sebastian made a point of shaking his ass with exaggeration. He knew that's not what I meant, but I did appreciate the gesture. After he closed what I could only guess was the bathroom door, his phone buzzed. Mystery woman? His agent? Frickin Chris Evans or Anthony Mackie??!! 

Sebastian came back down the hall with the bottle of Tylenol. "Ma'lady." He opened the bottle, shaking two pills out into my palm. "To ease your suffering."

I looked at the Tylenol, then back up at him, wincing. "I don't think two is going to help." He rolled his eyes and smirked as he handed me my water. As I took the pills, his phone came into view. "Mmmm, oh." I put down the bottle and said, "Someone texted you."

Sebastian groaned. "Yeah, I expected this."

"The plans that I ruined." I frowned as I sat up. "I'm sorry Sebastian. Really. I'll call..."

He touched my shoulder before I could stand up. "No you won't! You're staying right here." As he walked away, I smiled.

"So I'm being kidnapped?"

Sebastian crooked his head then turned around. "Yes you are sweetheart. Now lay back down." I was quite ok with that. He narrowed his eyes at the phone, his muscles flexing as he put his arms down on the kitchen counter. I swallowed hard. And I was mesmerized. Daydreaming of actually being held here. How nice that would be. I couldn't look away from his arms. Lord, I could probably get off riding one.

And then I coughed. And coughed some more. And couldn't stop.

Sebastian ran over, picking up my water and tried handing it to me. He looked as panicked as I felt. My eyes were watering, but I was able to drink the water. We stared at each other as I drank, he put his hand on my back, rubbing in small circles. I silently whimpered, enjoying his touch. 

"What...happened?? Are you ok now sweetheart?" 

I nodded, not able to look away. I wanted to kiss him so badly it hurt. "Yeah. I'm sorry. Could I have more water please?"

He cupped my cheek and smiled. "Sure thing."

I fell back on the couch and covered my face with the pillow. The longer I stay here the worse it's going to be. 

Sebastian came back holding the bottle of water, putting his hand on the arm of the couch next to me. "You still with me darlin?" I moved the pillow to see his adorable smiling face and managed an unsteady "y-eah." As I drank the water I could feel his eyes on me. Damn he made me so nervous! I held his stare when I lowered the bottle.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked cautiously. His gaze was steady, as if he was trying to picture what our monogrammed towels would look like hanging side by side in the bathroom. Ok, maybe I was reaching here.

He smiled shyly then said, "This is gonna sound weird, but I'm glad I hurt your foot."

I raised my eyebrows, then looked left to right. When I turned back to him I said, "OK, first, *I* am the one that injured my own foot, and two, yes that sounds weird. Now would you like to elaborate on your statement Mr Stan?" A small smile appeared on my face, and the pounding of my heart was deafening.

Sebastian took my hands in his and leaned closer. "Because you're sweet." His eyes never left mine when he kissed my knuckles. "And you're funny." Another kiss and now he was looking at my mouth. I held my breath. Jesus Christ, he's going to kiss me! I moved closer and met him halfway. Our lips touched. Small perfect kisses had me trembling when he put his arms around me. "Are you ok?" He whispered against my mouth.

"Mhmm," I answered weakly. 

I could feel him smile against my mouth. His tongue slowly ran the length of my bottom lip. I moaned in pleasure and parted my lips. Our tongues grazed slowly, teasing each other. I shifted my body to get closer to him, running my fingers through his hair pushing his head closer to me. 

Our tongues rolled around the other lazily. He cupped my cheek and whispered my name, giving me the chills. After a few small kisses our foreheads connected and my eyes stayed closed. "Wow," I breathed, swallowing hard. He took my hands and held them on his lap, his thumbs rubbing mine. Our noses were touching when I smiled and said, "I've wanted to do that since you opened the door."

He kissed my nose lightly. "Me too printesă." 

A combination giggle/moan came out of my mouth. Lord this man is going to kill me. 

 

What can I say? It's hard to resist this man's charms. He never tried anything further. Relief and yes, teeny tiny little bit of disappointment flooded through me, but I was hooked. 

"How does your foot feel sweetheart?" Sebastian asked, gently touching my ankle, his lips pouting as he examined it. 

"Much better, thank you." I stretched my arms behind me, holding back a yawn. 

He smirked. "Am I boring you?"

"Of course not. But..." I raised my eyebrows. "I am kind of hungry." 

He covered his mouth and his eyes widened. "Oh shit! You haven't eaten!"

I smiled softly and shook my head. 

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." It was absolutely adorable how concerned he was. Hastily he rushed to the fridge and opened the door, frowning. "Well, nothing too satisfying here. I'm not that much of a cook I'm afraid." He shrugged. 

Raising an eyebrow, I asked humorously, "Ordering pizza?"

"If that's what you like." He smiled as he picked up the phone. I of course watched his arms the entire time. Damnit, I'm going to need more ice.


End file.
